


Stuck in orbit

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Not the relationship you hope your children have





	Stuck in orbit

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this fandom and probably never will again.

Unknown Universe

I took elements from all types of media. Im not sure. Also some random comics. Honestly its my own shit show. 

 

-

To an outsider, it looked toxic. No, not even toxic that was too pleasant for whatever they had. Abusive would be what someone would whisper about them. They had something mutually abusive and if he wasn't involved he would probably say the same thing. But he's not an outsider, he's in this fucked up tango with this person.

He could pretend he wants him gone as much as he wants but if anything were to ever happen to him he knows he wouldn't be able function. It would be like losing a whole half of himself. He's thought about it, what he would do without him. 

He would become him.

He would lose himself.

That's why they are both still alive. If either of them lost the other they would be nothing. 

It's not romantic. 

It's not even sexual. 

It never could be. Not with the path's they have both chosen. 

They had moments. Short, odd, unplaceable moments of softness. Only to be broken again by the sounds of sirens and the inevitable. 

He always appeared at the trails. He always plead for rehabilitation opposed to the fate at the end of a needle or sharp shock. They both knew it was pointless but to each it was needed and appreciated. 

They both wonder what will happen when they're too old to keep this up. They both secretly wait for it. 

It's disgusting. 

They can't help it. 

They would always end up together again. Never on the right sides. The same sides. 

Sometimes, they take what they can get. In these times they think about what would be if things were different. 

"Stop," he whispered. 

"We can't," he responded. 

"I know but for a moment can we sit." 

They sat for a few minutes. One even cracked a joke about how slow the GCPD was. They both chuckled. 

They were so tired. 

The sirens came. Everything starts again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fan of the ship but I'm not a good enough writer to do Joker type characters. Same reasons I can't write Hannibal, Josh Washington, even Spock.


End file.
